Like Fire and Ice
by GirlInASuit
Summary: If Raphael is the fire then Leonardo is the ice, the contradiction. Normally, opposites attract each other, however, the two of them are ready to kill the other. [drabbles]
1. Fight

**A/N: I'm speechless. Guys… you're so kind, too kind. I just, I don't know what to say. Thank you for your helpful advices for my personal computer dilemma, I really, really, really appreciate it! Thank you guys! I love you all!  
****I got a call for competition, so I started working on a story with original characters and plot. It's very important to me, so I have to put **_**Frozen Hours**_** aside for a while.**** But… I don't want to be inactive here. My friend and I started a game called '**_**Give me a word and I'll write a short story'**_**. The game's first result is here. I was given the word '**_**Fight'**_**. I just wanted to write some kind of emotional stuff. I really hope you'll like it and don't worry, I'm about to continue my multi-chapter story!  
Rated T mostly for Raphael's pretty mouth.**

**I do not speak English fluently, sorry for my mistakes.**

**I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

**Fight**

* * *

"_If we fight…  
… then fight for each other."_

* * *

The blood was boiling up fast in Raphael's veins. He couldn't see clearly, his vision was blinded by his monstrous anger towards his brother. He was lecturing him again! He was arguing again! He was playing the mighty leader again! And what had they achieved so far? Nothing! The great leader's plans had failed. All of them were nothing but bullshit. And Leonardo wasn't the only one who couldn't bear failure. Raphael couldn't either. He blamed his brother, yelled at him, hit him, wanted him to know how idiot he was, how unsuitable he was for leadership. Because he was so… so fucking angry and no matter what he did, Leonardo remained callous like a soulless porcelain doll.

"We screwed up! And you know why, oh Fearless One? You know why? Because of your plans! You might think you're perfect, but it's time to open your eyes bro. I will not listen to you until you take a normal decision!" The red-banded turtle shouted lustily at his brother's face, but he just stared rigidly, still. No emotions mirrored on his face. Nothing. Only disappointment.

If Raphael was the fire, then he was the ice. The contradiction. But… opposites as a rule attract each other, however, the two of them were ready to kill the other because of a screwed up mission. Leonardo understood the anger of the red-clad turtle since the two younger siblings were seriously injured. And he tried to show signs of strength, though, in fact, he was afraid. Afraid that Raphael's words might be true. Because what if he was right and Leonardo was unfit for being a leader? Unfit for protecting his family?

"I understand you," he whispered softly, but that sentence only provoked Raphael with more force.

"Oh, really? It doesn't seem! Look where we are! Look around Leo! We fight with each other all the time… we fight… and the whole thing makes no sense…" The red-clad turtle collapsed on a chair. His chest was moving rapidly up and down as he gasped. His skin burned with rage, his forehead began sweating. Leonardo unpleasantly bit his lower lip, something gleamed in his eyes.

"You saying fight? You know what? You're right," he exclaimed this time, arousing the attention of his sibling with his surprisingly harsh tone. "We struggle. We struggle without stop." He looked deeply in Raph's eyes, making him uncomfortable. "But if we fight, then fight _for_ each other…"

* * *

**A/N: So… what do you think? Not all that bad for starters...(?) Give me a word and I'll write a drabble. :'D  
p.s.: Have you seen Michael Bay's Ninja Turtles movie trailer? It's just me or the turtles really are… odd-looking?**

**Have a nice day, fellas!**

_**~ GirlInASuit**_


	2. Falling

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I didn't expect that you would read it. [: The next one is based on the 2k12 series. I loved the first season's finale so I tried to write some kind of emotional stuff. (I think I failed...) But I hope you'll like it. [:**

**I do not speak English fluently, sorry for the mistakes.**

**I do not own TMNT or its characters.**

* * *

**Falling**

* * *

"_When you fall towards your death…  
… a short film of your life flashes in front of you."_

* * *

Deafening explosion filled the cool evening air. Then a huge suffocating cloud of smoke… biting wind… why was it blowing so hard? Tears gathered in the young leader's blue eyes because of a cold breeze. As if his body was being pricked with millions of needles. Adrenaline flowed through his entire body, his heart started beating incredibly fast. His entire skin felt the needles. Was someone stabbing him with needles? Why? The tears were washing his face. Was he crying? No. He wasn't. Then why…

At that moment he saw the enormous depth. Now, he understood. He was falling. He was falling so very quickly straight to his death. Oh my God, he was falling down! Falling! He felt a tightening in his lungs, he could not breathe, the tears blinded him. He began to struggle against gravity, but that made no sense. He is going to die… he's going to die! A shortness of breath completely took over the control of his body, he panicked. He was falling! The ground was coming and coming. He could no longer dominate his own body. His muscles tensed, he started to tremble. Was it a panic attack? He was falling after all! He is going to die!

But if he dies, then he passes away as a hero. He saved his brothers. He blew up the building. His siblings were safe, the world was saved… that would be the price? Death? The young leader was able to breathe again. He put up with this. He is going to die. The brave ones always die. He was brave. He saved his brothers.

He covered the oncoming view of the ground with his arms then closed his eyes tightly. His mind suddenly filled with sounds and images. He saw himself, the young self of his. The day when he had held his katanas in his hands for the first time. Then this warm and cheerful image disappeared, and another came into sight before him. Their first patrols on the surface, their first real adventures away from the sewers. Then a third picture. He and Splinter meditating surrounded by candles. Followed by more and more pictures. Memories. Good and bad ones. About himself, about his brothers, his father, the battles, the enemy. The young leader knew what it was. A short, one-minute long film of his life. He is going to die. Death was waiting for him to shred his existence with sharp teeth. He is going to die… going to die…

More and more tears gathered in the leader's eyes, his stomach convulsed. He couldn't even say goodbye… but he was a hero… he saved them… saved… falling… dying… death… death…

"Gotcha!"

Someone grabbed him.

* * *

**A/N: Hm... I can write better. What do you think?**

**Have a nice day! [:**

**~ _GirlInASuit_**


	3. Responsibility

**A/N: Hey there! Thank you for your reviews! You guys make me so happy! :D  
Well... the next fic is... well... I found it a few days ago on my pendirve and almost started screaming. The only lines that's left of _Frozen Hours_, a short flashback. I remember it. I wrote this flashback while I was at my grandma's place. So frustrating... " I can't rewrite it... it's just not the same.**

**I know it's probably full of mistakes, but I hope you'll like it.**

**I do not own TMNT or the characters.**

* * *

**Responsibility**

* * *

"_If you screw up…  
… there will always be a person who rids you of the burden of yours."_

* * *

Raphael quietly, very quietly sneaked back to the Lair and walked across the living room. It was past midnight, but he was just not able to sleep, his mind didn't let any dream to come and take over control. His temper gnawed him without a break, repentance caused pain, much pain that he felt his skull would rupture. He had screwed up. The whole thing was fucking messed up. His hands clenched into fists, his teeth gritted as tonight's pictures flashed in his mind over and over again. He didn't want to remember them. He didn't want to. It was his fault, solely his fault. He would've deserved a cold shower from Splinter. He would've deserved his brothers' reproach, especially his leader's. But he hadn't received any punishment. Yet he couldn't calm down. He had needed a breather. He had hoped that the cool breeze would clear his head, eliminate the pain. Wrong thought. The voices weren't just remained in his head but tortured him as well.

"_We can't just sit there do nothing! We gotta intervene!"_

"_We would cause more harm than good. We cannot jump into a fight without thinking! We need a plan."_

"_I've had enough your damn regimentation. I won't sit around and do nothing!"_

"_Stay where you are. That's an order!"_

"_I'm done takin' orders."_

"_Hold. Still. Don't... Raph... Raph!"_

Raphael shuddered. He shook his head, but failed to reach anything. It was his fault. Only his fault. He had refused the order, endangering the team... his brothers. They could have been killed… because he hadn't been able to stay calm. As he took a step towards the stairs, suddenly voices reached his ears. No, those weren't inner voices. They came from Splinter's room. The red-clad turtle halted and took a few steps toward his father's room. He thought everyone would sleep by now, they needed it anyway. He was wrong… again.

His curiosity wouldn't leave him in peace, so he peeked through the half-open door. To his surprise, he saw Master Splinter and Leonardo, who was kneeling in front of their father, his head lowered, a lot of penance on his face. Too much penance. Splinter was pacing up and down before the young leader, his face reflecting frustration and disappointment. The knocking of his walking stick increased the tension.

"I'm sorry, father. It was all my fault. I told the guys to interfere. We needed a plan, but I was too impatient," explained Leonardo in a low tone. Raphael's heart skipped a beat. No, two beats, his eyes widened. Now… he heard clearly? His brother was really blaming himself? No… that's not true, there is no way. No way!

"You're right, my son. You should have been thinking. How did you dare commit thoughtlessness of this size? You put yourself and your brothers in jeopardy! A leader must always take care of his team! You cannot risk your brothers' life!" Splinter suddenly raised his voice, he was shouting.

Their father was yelling at his favorite pupil! Was it the reality? Not… just a dream. He would never shout at his favorite son… it's just a dream, sure to be a dream. Raph became aware that he was breathing faster, something hit his lungs. He backed away, making noise. Splinter gazed towards the door.

"Raphael!"

The red-masked turtle's stomach convulsed, suddenly nausea attacked him. How did he know it was him? His legs trembled, but he entered his father's room. His eyes met Leonardo's dark gaze, which caused even more bad feeling. He wanted to throw up, he needed to throw up. He and his brother were staring at each other at length. Time stopped, the whole moment seemed an eternity. Raphael's eyes widened. He tried to read in Leonardo's eyes, but couldn't. Too much emotion appeared in them. Too much. Disappointment. Anger. Astonishment. Even more disappointment.

Raphael then glanced at his father, anger and dissatisfaction flowing out of his firm body. The turtle in red tried to speak, tried to protest, but no words left his mouth. He wanted to say that the incident wasn't Leo's fault, he wanted to protect him, he didn't want to let his brother take the penalty, but he was unable to. He just stood there wide-eyed, speechless, Leonardo's brown eyes drilling a hole in his chest.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think...?**

**Have a nice day.**

**~ _GirlInASuit_**


End file.
